Sharing Kisses
by mesti
Summary: Ia pikir akan ada yang hilang dari dunia mereka saat kecupan ringan di pipi berubah jadi bentuk ciuman yang lain, tapi mungkin realita tidaklah sesuram perkiraannya. A makoharu fic for aoitsuki.


disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation

Fanfic ini saya tulis untuk aoitsuki sebagai barter fic dalam rangka Summer Event: Free! Fanfic/Fanart Barter di Yaoi Fans Club thread, AMH.

* * *

**Sharing Kisses**

****i.

"Sekarang, Kak Makoto jadi anak pertama dan Kak Haru jadi anak kedua!"

Nada riang dan penuh harapan dalam suara Ran membuatnya tak sanggup menolak. Ia melirik perlahan Haru yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Tidak ada riak berarti pada raut wajah Haru yang selalu tenang. Setidaknya itu berarti, _aku tidak keberatan_.

Terkadang saat Haru berkunjung ke rumahnya, sahabatnya yang berambut hitam itu akan menemaninya menjaga si kembar adiknya. Haru bukanlah penggemar anak kecil, tapi ia cukup dekat dengan Ran dan Ren. Bahkan sampai bersedia menemani mereka main rumah-rumahan. Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

"Jadi, Haru yang jadi anak bungsu?" Ia terkekeh pelan. Ini sedikit lucu karena, kalau dilihat dari tanggal lahir, justru Haru-lah yang lebih tua darinya.

"Iya, makanya Makoto harus baik-baik jaga Haru, ya. Janji sama Ibu?" Ran benar-benar menjiwai perannya sebagai ibu.

"Janji sama Ayah juga!" Ren ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Iya, baiklah... Ayah, Ibu. Makoto janji akan menjaga Haru-_chan_ baik-baik."

Iya merasakan hawa dingin dan tatapan tajam datang dari sampingnya. Ah, Haru masih saja benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_chan_ di belakang namanya.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang cium Haru!"

"Eeeeh?" Darimana pula Ran dapat ide itu? Ia tahu persis yang dimaksud Ran hanyalah ciuman ringan di pipi seperti yang sering ia berikan pada adik-adiknya, tapi... Dua orang remaja laki-laki, sudah SMP pula, melakukan ciuman pipi itu agak... tidak ... normal. Bagaimana caranya ia harus menjelaskan pada adik perempuannya yang baru saja masuk SD itu?

"Kenapa protes? Apa Makoto nggak sayang sama Haru?"

_Bagaimana ini, Haru?_

Mati-matian ia berusaha meminta pertolongan pada Haru lewat tatapan memohon. Balasan yang ia terima dari bola mata biru itu justru _tidak masalah._

Mungkin ia cuma terlalu khawatir. Bagaimanapun, toh Haru sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil. Sekedar cium pipi sih sudah beberapa kali mereka lakukan waktu TK dulu.

Tidak apa-apa... jangan terlalu dipikirkan...

Ia menempatkan tangan kanannya di bahu Haru dan mengecup pelan pipi sahabatnya itu. Sedikit aneh memang, bahu Haru terasa agak tegang dibanding biasanya.

Dan pipi Haru terasa agak panas di bawah sentuhan bibirnya.

ii.

Baiklah, ia sudah tahu betapa terampilnya Haru saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menata dan menyemen sendiri bata untuk membuat jalan kecil melintasi pekarangan rumahnya yang terkadang becek saat hujan. Itu dilakukan saat Haru masih duduk di bangku kelas lima.

Namun, ia masih merasa kaget saat melihat betapa terampilnya Haru saat memasak di saat pelajaran PKK. Biasanya sekolah hanya mewajibkan pendidikan kesejahteraan keluarga untuk para siswi, namun SMP Iwatobi juga mewajibkan semua siswanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran itu. Dan di saat ia berusaha keras untuk membuat _shortcake_-nya agar kelihatan layak untuk dimakan, Haru justru sudah selesai menaruh irisan _strawberry_ ke dalam formasi yang begitu rapi di atas krim putih yang membuat liurnya nyaris menetes.

_Shortcake_ buatan Haru bahkan terlihat jauh lebih enak dibanding yang dijual oleh toko kue terbesar di dekat pelabuhan. Dan saat dicicipi, rasanya ternyata benar-benar enak. Amat sangat lezat.

Coba kalau Haru juga mau membuat _cake_ coklat...

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, hari Minggu berikutnya Haru sudah siap dengan bahan-bahan dan peralatan untuk membuat kue.

"Haru? Eh...ini... kau mau latihan membuat kue untuk praktek memasak besok?"

Ada jeda yang canggung sebelum Haru memutuskan untuk menjawab,"Iya."

Dengan kagum ia mengamati kecepatan dan ketepatan tangan Haru dalam mengolah bahan-bahan itu. Menimbang gula dan tepung dengan seksama. Mengaduk campuran gula dan telur dengan telaten hingga mengembang, lalu memasukkan bubuk _cocoa_ dan terigu ke dalam adonan tadi sedikit demi sedikit. Dilanjutkan dengan menuangkan adonan itu ke dalam loyang dengan rapi tanpa menumpahkan satu tetes pun, dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven untuk dipanggang.

Sementara menunggu _cake_ matang, Haru mengiris coklat batang yang akan dilelehkan untuk menghias kue nanti. Aroma manis coklat mulai merambati udara dan menggoda indra pengecapnya.

"Aku yakin kue buatan Haru hari ini juga pasti sangat enak."

_Matang saja belum_. Ia tertawa pelan saat membaca jawaban Haru.

"Memang belum matang, tapi aromanya saja sudah begini enak."

Harapannya sama sekali tidak meleset. Saat Haru menyodorkan potongan pertama padanya, ia sama sekali tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Tuh kan, benar-benar enak! Kue buatan Haru tidak pernah tidak enak."

Ia melihat sudut bibir Haru menaik sedikit membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.

Tapi tunggu, apa itu yang ada di tangan kanan Haru? Walupun sangat rapi saat masak, ternyata ada coklat yang lengket di jemari itu?

Sayang sekali coklatnya...

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menundukkan kepala dan membawa jemari Haru mendekati mulutnya. Dengan cermat dibersihkannya sisa-sisa coklat itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Manis."

Sentakan tangan tiba-tiba dari pihak Haru membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Rona merah menjalari pipi Haru hingga ke telinga, membuatnya ikut-ikutan merasa sangat malu.

_Makoto bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?_

iii.

Biasanya, saat menginap di rumah Makoto, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game sampai larut malam. Si kembar biasanya akan merecoki mereka sampai sekitar pukul sembilan, dan setelah itu Makoto akan mengantar kedua anak kecil itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Tapi, terkadang, ada saatnya mereka hanya duduk bersisian di atas tempat tidur Makoto, membaca buku masing-masing dalam keheningan. Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, tanpa suara, ia akan merasakan keberadaan Makoto di sampingnya.

Sesekali, ia akan melirik ke samping untuk mencari tahu seperti apa ekspresi Makoto.

Makoto sangat menyukai novel-novel klasik, dan buku favoritnya adalah Hutan Norwegia. Entah sudah berapa kali mata hijau itu menyusuri barisan kata-kata yang sama tanpa pernah merasa bosan. Sejak pertama kali membeli novel itu saat kelas tiga SMP, Makoto selalu membacanya dengan antusiasme yang tak kunjung surut. Setelah dua tahun, pinggiran halaman buku itu terlihat lusuh karena sering dibolak-balik.

Malam ini pun Makoto kembali memilih Hutan Norwegia untuk mengisi sesi membaca bersama mereka. Haru hanya memilih satu buku secara acak dari rak buku Makoto. Ia melihat sekilas judul novel yang dipegangnya. Botchan.

Ia baru menyelesaikan sepuluh halaman pertama Botchan saat rasa bosan tiba-tiba saja menyapanya. Makoto masih tenggelam dalam novel bacaannya. Kedua alis Makoto yang biasanya rileks kini tampak mengerut di dahi, seolah menahan rasa sakit. Bagian mana yang sedang dibaca Makoto?

_Makoto._

Makoto sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapannya. Mata hijau itu masih larut dalam pesona kata-kata yang dihadirkan oleh buku yang tengah digenggamnya.

Selang beberapa menit, emosi negatif yang menggurati wajah Makoto digantikan oleh seulas senyum tipis. Sekilas pendar cahaya melintasi bibir itu, dan singgah sebentar dalam bola mata yang nyaris selalu teduh.

Melihat berbagai warna emosi melintas di wajah Makoto selalu membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Manik matanya seolah membeku, terpaku pada satu raut wajah yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia lihat sejak kecil.

_Makoto_.

Makoto bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa tetes air menggelayut di helaian rambutnya yang tidak dikeringkan dengan sempurna. Wangi alami shampoo menggelitik hidung Haru, membuatnya menyadari hal yang begitu lama ingin ia abaikan di sudut pikiran.

Makoto hanya sahabatnya. Hanya teman sejak kecil yang secara ajaib selalu ada di sampingnya, mendampingi baik di saat senang ataupun sedih. Sudah berapa kali ia meredam pikiran-pikiran yang tidak diperlukan dengan kalimat itu? Berapa lama lagi ia harus membohongi diri?

Ia membawa kepalanya mendekati Makoto, dan menghirup lebih dekat lagi aroma itu. Lalu mengecup perlahan ubun-ubun Makoto seolah itu adalah hal paling alami di dunia.

"Ha...Haru?"

Nada terkejut dalam pertanyaan Makoto bahkan tidak bisa menepikan wangi helaian rambut coklat yang baru saja diciumnya.

iv.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan mereka saat Makoto menjadi kekasihnya. Di mata Nagisa, Rei, dan Gou, mereka berdua masih tetap terlihat sebagai sahabat. Makoto masih menunggunya dengan uluran tangan dan senyum lebar tiap kali ia hendak keluar dari kolam setelah selesai berenang. Ia juga masih menjadikan makerel bakar sebagai menu andalannya tiap kali Makoto ikut makan pagi di rumahnya.

Dulu ia pikir dunia akan jungkir balik jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Makoto, tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak kehilangan sahabatnya. Makoto juga tidak kehilangan apapun. Mereka cuma menambahkan rupa baru ke dalam hubungan mereka yang telah kukuh dari awal. Seperti lukisan yang ditambahi detil-detil baru tanpa mengubah kesan keseluruhan.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sampai melihat Nagisa menubruk dan memeluk Makoto dari belakang.

Padahal ia sudah terbiasa melihat Nagisa bergelayut manja pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri dan Makoto, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang menyeruak dari sudut hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin membentak Nagisa, menyuruh cowok berambut emas itu untuk tidak menyentuh Makoto. Makoto-_nya._

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu bahkan tidak bisa diusir oleh kehangatan air yang menggenangi _bathtub_nya. Aneh. Biasanya ia selalu bisa melupakan kegelisahan seberat apapun dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan air. Kenapa kali ini tidak bisa?

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin pergi sekolah keesokan harinya. Jadi setelah sekian lama, ia memilih untuk membolos.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah saat ia mengirimkan email ke Makoto, mengabari bahwa ia tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa pergi sekolah hari ini. Tapi ia sadar hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah menghindari orang-orang tak bersalah yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran kemarahan sepihaknya.

Ia masih sibuk menenangkan diri dalam _bathtub_nya yang mulai mendingin saat pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba dibuka.

"Haru?"

Makoto berdiri di sana, masih menyandang ransel, dengan nafas sedikit terengah seolah sudah mendaki undakan tangga batu menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Menuntut penjelasan yang begitu enggan ia berikan.

Makoto menempelkan telapak tangan kanan ke keningnya, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau mengarang alasan untuk bolos, Haru?"

Sekali saja, sekali saja... ia ingin Makoto berhenti jadi anak baik.

"Haru."

Ia menatap tajam Makoto yang tidak juga mau mundur dan mengabaikan pembicaraan ini.

_Karena aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun hari ini. Dan aku juga tidak ingin melihat siapapun menyentuhmu seenaknya._

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari bathtub dan menarik Makoto ke dalam pelukannya. Makoto bahkan tak sempat bereaksi sama sekali. Dengan cepat ia melonggarkan dasi hijau Makoto dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih seragam Iwatobi.

"Ha... Haru!"

Suara Makoto tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia menyusuri perut Makoto yang berotot hingga berhenti pada pinggang yang ramping. Tanpa keraguan direndahkannya kepala untuk mengukirkan kecupan dalam pada dada kiri Makoto.

Detak jantung Makoto hanya miliknya dan miliknya seorang.

v.

Hal yang baru ia sadari akhir-akhir ini adalah bibir Haru terasa begitu manis. Lebih manis dari coklat kesukaannya.

Sekitar sebulan lalu mungkin ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan pernah mengecap kelembutan bibir Haru dengan bibirnya sendiri. Saat ini pun rasanya ia masih merasa setengah bermimpi. Mungkin kalau ia menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, ia akan segera terbangun.

Tidak mungkin... kehangatan manis yang ia rasakan saat ini terlalu nyata untuk tidak disebut realita.

"Ngh..." Haru menekankan tangan pada bagian belakang lehernya, membawa kepala mereka berdua jadi lebih dekat lagi. Ia tidak tahu persis sudah berapa lama mereka begini, saling mengeja bibir dan lidah dan susunan geligi. Ia merasakan beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan juga dari sudut bibir Haru.

Setelah melampaui batas maksimal kecepatan paru-paru, mereka memisahkan diri dengan berat hati.

"Ha... Haru..." Ritme nafasnya bahkan belum kembali normal. Haru sudah membuat kepalanya panas dan logikanya tersengal.

"Makoto..." Haru berusaha menata nafasnya, dan mengucakan lanjutan kalimatnya dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan yang lain."

Haru sepertinya punya kecenderungan untuk jadi lebih agresif saat cemburu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak benci Haru yang ini.

vi.

Mungkin ia adalah orang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja melintasi benaknya saat menatap wajah tidur Makoto di sebelahnya. Bibir Makoto sedikit terbuka, dan nafasnya naik turun dengan tenang. Begitu damai. Begitu hangat.

"Makoto..." Ia berbisik dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Makoto. Dengan kehati-hatian yang sama, dikecupnya pelan kening Makoto dengan rasa syukur dan bahagia yang tak bisa ia rangkai sepenuhnya ke dalam kata-kata.

_Terima kasih karena selalu ada bersamaku. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku._

Malam ini dan seterusnya, mimpinya pasti akan selalu dilimpahi keindahan. Dan ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk Makoto.

* * *

A/N: Fyuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic pertama yang saya tulis setelah hiatus setahun lebih. Mudah-mudahan kemampuan nulis saya nggak terlalu berkarat. Beneran deh, pertama kali nulis ini rasanya kagok banget ^_^;

Tadinya saya pikir mau pensiun aja dari dunia fanfic, tapi Free! sudah (mengaktifkan antena fujoshi dan) mengembalikan semangat menulis saya. Naluri fujo emang tak bisa ditolak, ohohoho~ Sampai bikin acara barter fic segala... Free! ternyata emang sangat berbahaya. Tapi saya nggak nyesal sih :D


End file.
